Broken mind
by Isabella-57
Summary: Ken a changé depuis la mort de son meilleur ami, Hide. En voyant Tôka, celle qu'il aime, embrasser un autre homme, il fuit. Il rencontre en chemin Lize, sans savoir que sa vie va changer...


**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs/lectrices ! Me revoici avec un petit One Shot sur Tokyo Ghoul. En espérant qu'il vous plaise :D !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Sui Ishida, l'histoire est de moi**

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture ;** **D**

*

Ploc, ploc, ploc.

La pluie martelait la ville de Tokyo.

Ken Kaneki courait, un goût de bile dans la bouche, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une boule dans la gorge, des étoiles dans les yeux, des perles salées coulant le long de ses joues pâles, se mêlant à la pluie qui ruisselait le long de son visage fatigué et de son corps légèrement musclé.

Un sentiment amer de trahison se répandait dans son sang comme un poison.

Il venait de voir celle qu'il aimait embrasser à en perdre haleine un homme.

Tôka avait embrassé un autre homme que lui.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

Il l'aimait, Tôka, avec ses cheveux bleus, sa mèche qui cachait une partie de son visage délicat qui pouvait être dur, ses yeux bleus pétillants, son corps frêle mais sensuel, sa personnalité à la fois forte et fragile.

Mais elle ne voyait en lui qu'un ami. Un ami mordu de lecture, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blancs, triste et presque brisé à l'intérieur depuis la mort d'Hide, son meilleur ami.

 _Personne ne t'aime et tout le monde t'abandonne, cher fils stupide._

Il ravala difficilement un sanglot. Il ne se souvenait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé, tout était flou, mais il se souvenait d'une chose : Hide, baignant dans son sang, une expression paisible et heureuse au visage. Tôka l'avait aidé à surmonter cette épreuve, mais quelque chose en lui s'était brisé. Ses cheveux noirs avaient blanchi, il avait pâli, et était resté de nombreux jours sans dire un mot, Tôka près de lui, protectrice et aimante.

Et maintenant, Tôka embrassait un autre homme. Un homme plus beau, psychologiquement plus stable, moins glauque et moins sombre, plus populaire à l'université, plus apprécié, moins timide, moins secret, plus extraverti que lui.

Il heurta quelque chose et tomba en avant, entraînant avec lui cet obstacle.

Il regarda donc ce qui l'avait fait tombé, et ce qu'il avait fait tombé.

C'était une jeune femme à l'expression douce et sereine, de beaux yeux violets, de beaux cheveux longs et lisses, de la même couleur, une paire de lunettes rouges sur un nez pâle et fin, des lèvres pulpeuses légèrement colorées, un manteau mauve et des joues roses.

\- E-excusez-moi, Madame, balbutia-t-il gêné, les joue rouges.

Il se releva précipitamment et lui tendit sa main pâle, qu'elle prit, et l'aida à se relever.

\- Ce n'est rien, lui sourit-elle douce. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, je peux vous aider ?

Elle avait l'air inquiète, il trouva cela mignon.

\- N-non, ça va, bredouilla-t-il.

Il refusait qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à elle, dévoiler ses plaies, ses pensées.

Il voulait être seule.

\- Je suis Lize Kamishiro, se présenta-t-elle.

\- Ken Kaneki, lâcha-t-il.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Non, et vous ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- J'étais distraire, navrée d'avoir bloquée votre route, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, c'est moi, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais...

Elle humecta ses lèvres, puis lui sourit.

\- Bonne journée, Ken.

Elle s'en alla, son parfum fleuri entourant le jeune homme qui inspira profondément. Cette odeur féminine et sensuelle sentait le lycoris rouge. Il aimait beaucoup ces fleurs.

Cette fille avait l'air adorable, gentille et elle était très belle.

Mais Ken s'en moquait.

Seule Tôka comptait à ses yeux.

Mais elle était avec un autre.

Il soupira et rentra chez lui, il pleura longtemps puis s'endormit.

Une odeur de lycoris rouge flottait dans l'air, l'entourait.

\- Ken...

Il se figea.

\- Lize...

Il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux gris.

Il avait rêvé de Lize. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne l'avait vue qu'une fois, et même si elle était jolie, il n'était pas attiré par elle, ou autre chose du genre.

Il se leva péniblement, il avait mal partout, sans doute parce qu'il avait pris une mauvaise position pour dormir.

Il se lava, s'habilla puis partit se promener dans les rues polluées et humides de Tokyo.

Il alla à la bibliothèque, et attrapa un livre de Sen Takatsuki, bien qu'il l'ait déjà lu, et déjà acheté.

Il commença sa lecture, mais se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer sous le poids de ses propres émotions, de ses propres souvenirs.

Il ressentait encore le corps froid et lourd d'Hide, couvert de sang, qu'il serrait contre lui. Il revoyait encore ses yeux bruns sans vie, fixant devant lui sans rien voir, une expression sereine et heureuse au visage.

Il se crispa, Hide avait été son meilleur ami, son pillier, celui qui l'avait tiré par hasard mais avec force des griffes de sa mère, qui le battait mais l'aimait. Celui qui le rassurait après un cauchemar, celui qui lui avait permis de rencontrer Tôka Kirishima, celle qu'il aimait.

Il ferma les yeux en repensant à la jeune femme, il revoyait Tôka embrasser cet autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _Tu me coûtes beaucoup d'argent par mois, je t'aime, et tu oses me faire un caprice ? Sale gamin ingrat !_

Il mordit violemment ses lèvres en entendant dans sa tête la voix de sa mère.

 _Je me tue au travail pour toi, et tu me ramènes des sales notes ?! Viens là sale stupide gosse !_

Il se retenait de parler, de s'excuser auprès de cette femme qu'il aimait, malgré les coups qu'elle lui avait mis.

\- Ken...?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers une silhouette à la fois familière et inconnue.

\- Lize...

La jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés, le même livre que lui entre ses mains fines et pâles.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air...tendu, triste.

\- Ça va, lâcha-t-il impassible.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, mais hocha la tête.

\- Oh ! Tu lis le même livre que moi ! Tu aimes Sen Takatsuki ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. C'est mon auteure préférée. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi !

Elle sourit, il lui rendit son sourire, quoiqu'un peu plus triste.

Ils parlèrent de livres pendant deux heures, puis allèrent manger un morceau, elle prit un sandwich qu'elle mangea du bout des lèvres, tandis qu'il mangeait un steak haché avec du riz.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils continuèrent cette routine : se voir à la bibliothèque, parler de livres, manger, se balader dans les rues en parlant débattant sur un livre choisi au hasard, mais qu'ils avaient lu tous les deux.

Et un jour, Lize l'embrassa.

Elle avait les lèvres douces et chaudes, et bien que surpris, il entoura ses bras autour d'elle et répondit au baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, et reprirent leur route, main dans la main. Mais l'atmosphère entre eux vibrait, chaude et électrique, intense et attirante.

Ils se dirigèrent chez lui, et se déshabillèrent, pressés, enfiévrés, et tombèrent sur le lit moelleux du jeune homme.

Elle était nue, au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux lisses formant une cascade violette qui effleurait son torse.

\- Ken...

\- Lize...

Son odeur de lycoris rouge le frappa en plein nez, il huma cette fragrance qui l'étourdissait, il attrapa un préservatif et le déroula sur son membre dur, il la voulait, elle lui faisait perdre la tête.

Elle glissa sur lui, il étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres en la sentant autour de lui.

Elle ondula, il gémit, c'était si bon, si chaud, si fiévreux.

\- Dis-moi tout, Ken, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, ses cheveux chatouillant sa peau pâle et froide.

Il haleta en sentant ses mains effleurer ses muscles.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu gardes à l'intérieur de toi, continua-t-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Il la fixa, le regard voilé par le plaisir et la fièvre du désir. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle.

Il ne voulait pas s'ouvrir à elle, mais son regard violet semblait si compréhensif, si calme, si doux.

Il lui raconta tout.

Elle l'écouta sans rien dire, le visage impassible alors qu'elle ondulait sur lui.

Leurs corps nus et ruisselants de sueur dansaient. Une danse sensuelle et fiévreuse, lente mais vibrante.

Elle approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre la raison. Puis dévia vers son oreille et en mordilla le lobe.

\- Tu es si gentil, Ken, glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle le faisait languir, il avait si chaud, son plaisir était si fort que c'en était douloureux.

\- Ta mère te frappait, et tu ne disais rien, si ce n'est "pardon". Tu aimes souffrir ?

Il frissonna. Il ne comprenait pas. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- Hide t'a abandonné, Tôka aussi, et ta mère te frappait. Tu es seul, Ken, si seul.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu préfères être blessé plutôt que blesser. Tu préfères souffrir en silence. Mais tu es si faible, Ken...si faible.

\- A-arrête, la pria-t-il.

\- Laisse-toi sombrer. Laisse-toi envahir par la folie.

Il frémit. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa cage thoracique. Il haletait, incapable de dire un mot.

Il ne sentait que Lize sur lui, onduler sur lui, le plaisir insoutenable que cela lui procurait.

Il ne sentait que son odeur de lycoris rouge, enivrante, qui lui faisait perdre la tête, ses cheveux violets caresser sa peau, le chatouiller.

Il n'entendait que sa voix douce qui lui susurrait à l'oreille de se laisser aller dans la noirceur et la folie, de s'abandonner aux voix qu'il entendait parfois. De s'abandonner à _elle_.

\- Viens à moi, Ken...

Il gémit plus fort tandis qu'elle augmentait le rythme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- T-toi...

Elle sourit et mordit ses lèvres, il répondit au baiser, le corps brûlant et l'esprit engourdi.

\- Blesser ou être blessé ? lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse, près de ses lèvres.

Elle avait raison. Il était trop gentil avec tout le monde. S'il n'avait pas été si gentil avec sa mère, elle ne l'aurait pas frappé. S'il n'avait pas été si gentil avec Hide, ils ne seraient pas devenus amis et il n'aurait pas souffert de sa mort. S'il n'avait pas été si gentil avec Tôka, elle n'aurait pas brisé son cœur.

S'il blessait au lieu d'être blessé, il ne souffrirait pas.

Alors il s'abandonna à elle, corps et âme.

\- Blesser.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, il l'embrassa à en perdre la raison, en agrippant ses hanches.

Elle se serra autour de lui, frappée par la jouissance, il la rejoignit peu après, en gémissant son prénom.

Elle tomba sur lui, le cœur battant, haletante, en sueur.

Il était dans le même état qu'elle.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit contre son torse.

\- Tu es si torturé à l'intérieur. J'aime brisé ce qu'il reste de ceux qui sont comme toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me distrait.

Il se rendit compte à quel point elle était sadique, mais ça la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Il voulait devenir comme elle, blessant et sadique, un brin fou aussi.

\- Et tu es si beau, avec cette aura sombre et torturée autour de toi.

Elle embrassa son torse, il la serra plus fort.

\- Tu vas m'abandonner ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, presque inquiète.

\- Non. Je sens que tu es comme moi, au fond. Tu ne veux pas souffrir et tout ce qui t'empêchera de souffrir te fera du bien, même si c'est détruire les gens. Tu avais juste besoin de t'en rendre compte.

Il caressa ses cheveux.

Il savait qu'il était complètement brisé à l'intérieur. Qu'il devenait accro à la femme allongée sur lui.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux. Il n'entendait plus les voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il ferma les yeux et huma le parfum entêtant de Lize.

*

 **Voilà c'est fini :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **À bientôt**


End file.
